


Strip Down, Get Down

by ShitsujiHaji (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, German, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Stripper Sebastian, bouncer wolfram, but don't worry these guys got it, german dirty talk, tagging??? eh??, whatcha gonna do, yaaas get that dick seb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShitsujiHaji
Summary: Sebastian really, really wants Wolfie's cock.As always, he gets what he wants.





	Strip Down, Get Down

 

Sebastian slide on his coat and walked out of the club to its side alley.

Wolfram was there, keeping an eye on the girls as they parted ways.

The workers used the back and side doors more often than not, avoiding any lingering creeps looking for an ‘extra show’. Wolfram being here was definitely a constant thing these days, ever since he started working here a few months back.

The German man was always watching over the girls, which was fine with Sebastian. Preferable even, if only because it was less trouble for him if one or two of them went missing.

Sebastian leaned against the brick beside him, also watching them go. They smiled and wished him good-byes, which he cheerfully returned with a striking smile. It always caused a blush in them.

Unfortunately, it never got a reaction out of Wolfram.

“How’s it going, Wolfie?” Sebastian asked, once they were more or less alone. “Not too alone I hope?”

Wolfram gave him a small glance and started down the street. “ _ Nein _ .”

Sebastian followed after him, as per the usual routine. “You sure, Wolfie? I could offer my services tonight. You’ll enjoy yourself.”

Wolfram stopped, which was a new. Sebastian nearly bumped into him with how quickly the blonde halted.

Wolfram turned to him. Sebastian felt a thrill go through him as he was overshadowed.

“ _ Nein _ ,  _ Herr _ Michaelis. I do not want to lose my job,” he said, his tone low and rough. Pleasant to Sebastian’s ears.

“Just take me home with you. No one has to know,” Sebastian whispered as he leaned closer, testing his luck. “Just you and me.”

Hesitance flashed through Wolfram’s gold eyes. Sebastian perked up and a spike of arousal went through him. Maybe tonight-

Wolfram turned away sharply. “ _ Nein _ .”

Disappointment filled Sebastian. He frowned and watched Wolfram’s back-and  _ very _ firm looking ass-as he disappeared down the street.

 

❖

 

Sebastian’s favorite part of his job was the attention.

He was the star of the show. Everyone knew it. The old man at the bar, the other show girls, and the audience knew it.

Sebastian twisted down the pole, tilting himself upside from his thighs when he got halfway down. He grinned at the man in the front, watching them practically drool over themselves upside down.

Yes, everyone had their eyes on him. 

Even Wolfram was watching.

Sebastian looked to where he was, hooding his eyes when they met gold.

Wolfram appeared unimpressed. but Sebastian could see the heat in his eyes. The heat sparked Sebastian’s own to start below his belly. He knew, without a doubt, that tonight was the night. Tonight he would feel the full strength of Wolfram. Feel the girth of his no-doubt large cock. Feel it  _ inside him _ .

Sebastian bit his lip to stop a groan.

Sebastian continued to twist himself around the pole, making sure to subtly angle himself to where Wolf was standing, wanting the man to get the full show.

Sebastian had to bowed then shot his head up, flipping his hair back with the motion. Wolf whistles followed the action.

Wolfram was no longer at his usual spot, instead the other bouncer was.

Sebastian quickly finished his show, no longer finding enjoyment in it. As he got off the stage, anticapacment filled him as he went to the back, where the ‘private show’ rooms were.

He trailed around the multiple entrances, knowing that the man was in one of them, but not sure which. Going through each door was going to attract attention that he really didn’t need right now.

He looked over his shoulder. Maybe no one would notice…?

Suddenly the door ‘6’ in front of him opened and an arm shot out to drag him inside its dark interior.

Sebastian was pushed against one of the walls immediately, making him gasp in the quiet. He only caught a glimpse of gold eyes before the door closed.

Sebastian loved these rooms. They were built to block noise from escaping. In turn, no noise got in. It was either near pitch black with the lights off or bright enough to see every detail of your partner under the lights. There was no longer a world outside this room. It was just you and your lover of the night in there.

Sebastian sucked in a breath when he felt the press of a larger body against his, pressing him flat to the wall. He placed his hands on their chest, clawing a little at the materiel there.

“You finally going to accept my services, Wolfie?” Sebastian purred.

There was a pause. Sebastian ached the entirety of it.

“Ja,” came Wolfram’s reply, rasping in Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian trailed his hands down from the firm chest to the flat stomach. “Finally-”

Wolfram grabbed Sebastian’s hands, slamming them above his head. Sebastian gasped, squirming against the hold. Fuck, Wolfram’s strength.

“ _ Herr _ Michaelis, if we do this, we do this my way,” Wolfram growled in his ear. He trailed his lips on the shell. Sebastian’s skin there tingled when the lips left.

“Yes, please,” Sebastian groaned. “Just please give it to me.”

“On your knees,  _ hure _ .”

Sebastian’s dick twitched at ‘whore’. He quickly obeyed.

Sebastian immediately wanted to free Wolfram’s cock from his pants, but when he tugged at his hands Wolfram didn’t free them.

He looked to where he was sure Wolfram’s face was, even through he couldn’t see it. “Am I to do this with only my mouth?”

“ _ Ja _ .”

Wolfram pressed his clothed crotch to Sebastian’s lips. The raven hair man found that the button and zipper had already been done, fortunately. Unfortunately, his pants were still in the way.

Sebastian bit into the fabric and pulled down and out of the way, getting a noiseful of musk from the cock underneath.

Commando, huh? Convenient.

Sebastian wanted to get an eyeful of the cock. Brushing his nose and lips against it, he knew it was massive and full.

He licked up a stripe from the base to the salty tip. It was long, so very fucking long.

He suckled at the tip, straining his ears for any noise from above. The only answer was heavier breathing.

A soldier’s control. Sebastian wanted that gone.

Sebastian took a breath and sunck own more than half of the cock.

Wolfram gasped, which then was followed by a long moan. Sebastian’s throat convulsed around the cock in it and he felt every time the cock twitched.

Wolfram brought his hand down to the back of Sebastian’s head, grasping the hair in his fist. Sebastian worried for a moment the man was going to pull him off-ruining the fun-before Wolfram pushed Sebastian further down.

Sebastian huffed through his nose as best he could while his throat bulged with more cock.

Wolfram panted, pressing Sebastian’s face into his blonde pubic hair.

Sebastian had never been harder in his life.

He moaned around the cock, looking up at Wolfram. The man’s heavy breath hitched and his fist tightened.

“ _ Ich werde deinen Mund benutzen, wie er verwendet werden sollte, hure _ ,” he panted.

_ I am going to use your mouth as it should be used, whore. _

Sebastian whined. Wolfram pulled his hips back, holding Sebastian’s head still.

Sebastian was able to take a lungful of air before the cock was shoved back mercilessly into his throat.

Wolfram rammed his cock in and out of Sebastian, staying true to his word and absolutely using him. Using his mouth. Fucking his mouth.

Sebastian tried to use his tongue-not that it worked-to stop thinking about his own aching cock. He clenched his thighs to no avail.

He whined loudly. Wolfram didn’t stop, but when he spoke his voice was the roughest Sebastian had ever heard it.

“ _ Willst du Abspritzen?”  _ Wolfram gasped, tightening his hand in Sebastian’s locks until it hurt.

_ You want to cum? _

Sebastian moaned a yes. The vibration made Wolfram’s cock twitch in his throat.

“ _ Ficken… _ ” Wolfram groaned. The deep rumble of it told Sebastian his head was thrown back. “ _ Machen Sie mir ein gutes Gefühl und Sie werden _ .”

_Make me feel good and you will._

Sebastian whined, but didn’t try to complain. That idea that Wolfram was using him as a mere thing for pleasure was too good. He was using him to chase his own pleasure. Sebastian’s own was nothing beneath him. God, Sebastian wanted to be beneath him. To have him use his ass for his pleasure. Make Sebastian cum without trying, simply by shoving his fat cock in him would make Sebastian cum.

Sebastian moaned long and low just as Wolfram came, filling his throat with cum and his ears with a groan.

The raven haired man swallowed-some cum dripping at the corners of his lips-and licked at Wolfram’s cock as the german pulled it out. The blonde huffed over him.

Sebastian whined, his cock aching.

Someone knocked on the door.

Wolfram tensed hard enough Sebastian felt it.

“Is someone in there?” The person on the other side of the door asked.

Sebastian growled. “Oh, how charming,” he grumbled.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2 coming soon <3


End file.
